T'en fais pas papa
by YuukiKoala
Summary: Sorte de UA de Murder House - Ben n'accepte pas les fréquentations de sa fille, mais Violet s'en moque - One shot


**Note :** Fic écrite pour le défi pairing du mois, où fallait prendre une musique sortie un mois de novembre et mettre des paroles dans la fic. Il se trouve que le CD « à la belle de mai » de Renaud est sorti en Novembre. Donc « Mon Amoureux » aussi  
 **Note 2 :** Fic UA, dans le sens où bah y a pas de fantômes, pas de meurtres, c'est assez soft :p  
 **Note 3 :** Oh et Tate x Violet, du coup  
 **Prompt :** C'est majoritairement négatif

Elle était contente de cette rencontre, un peu brutale, un peu étrange, mais tellement exquise. Violet se laissa à sourire. Sincèrement, de joie. Pas pour faire plaisir à son père, à sa mère, à ce monde qui ne supporterait même pas d'apprendre ce qu'elle faisait dans le dos de tout le monde.

Elle avait trouvé enfin quelque chose de bien à Los Angeles, dans cette ville trop solaire. Si on omettait sa grande maison qu'elle trouvait parfaitement glauque de par son passé, ce qui lui plaisait vraiment.  
Mais il y avait Tate Langdon.  
Le fils de la voisine – voisine qui ne méritait aucune affection au vu de comment elle traitait ses enfants -. Tate, et aussi un peu sa sœur, Adelaïde.

Violet les observait alors, pendant que Tate câlinait sa soeur, lui disant « tu sais, maman c'est une salope, il ne faut pas faire attention à elle ».  
Et Violet pensait.

Sa matinée avait été assez navrante, avec son père qui lui avait touché deux mot sur Tate, le traitant de « squatteur de maison » ne cessant de répéter « Violet, Tate est mon patient, tu ne dois pas sortir avec ! »  
Mais Violet n'écoutait pas. Elle l'avait regardé, elle lui avait dit : « T'en fais pas, papa, mon amoureux tu l'aimeras. »

Et elle le pensait vraiment. Elle voulait tellement à montrer à son père que Tate n'était pas juste le patient, peut-être un peu dérangé qu'il avait.  
D'accord, il avait été exclu de son lycée, après avoir menacé de mort ses camarades de classe, mais Violet n'en avait pas eu peur quand son père lui avait dit.  
Elle avait trouvé ça cool. Enfin pas tant. Mais elle avait compris. Violet détestait aussi le lycée.

Avec Tate, elle avait trouvé la résonnance qui lui manquait dans le monde.

\- Violet ? Ça va ? demanda Tate à sa petite amie en se rapprochant d'elle  
\- Ah, oui, répondit-elle, en se laissant sourire : je repensais juste à un truc…Tu es disponible demain ?

Tate l'observa, avec un éclat brillant dans les yeux, alors qu'Adelaïde les observait, un petit sourire sur le visage.  
Au fond, elle savait qu'elle et son frère n'étaient pas trop acceptés dans cette maison, vu que Vivian trouvait Addy parfois un peu trop intrusive, même si elle la trouvait gentille, et que Ben… Etait Ben. Il estimait que personne sinon ses patients ne devaient rentrer dans cette maison, et surtout pas Constance et ses enfants.  
Il fallait dire qu'un jour, Constance avait emmené Beau, son autre fils, déformé, et une patiente de Ben l'avait croisé, et ça ne s'était pas très bien fini, vu que la patiente était partie en hurlant.

Mais Violet aimait beaucoup Addy, et Tate. Donc, elle les faisait entrer quand même.  
Alors que Violet réussit à inviter Tate le lendemain chez elle, Adélaïde souriait encore d'un air presque béat, parce qu'elle était heureuse pour son petit frère.

Tate embrassa sa petite amie :

\- J'aurais un truc trop cool à te montrer en plus…

Connaissant Tate, Violet se doutait que ça serait sûrement un truc effrayant. Ou qui se voulait effrayant. Mais elle faisait avec. Elle trouvait Tate amusant comme ça. Et touchant, quand, au lieu de parler de chose horrifiante, ils feuilletaient ensemble un livre sur les oiseaux et que Tate imaginait s'envoler.

Quelques instants plus tard, Violet était seule, Adélaïde et son frère étaient rentrés. De toute façon, le diner fut prêt peu après, et quand elle fut assise à table, elle se permit le sujet Tate.

\- D'abord, papa, t'es obligé de craquer pour Tate, il adore la pluie et le vent. Comme toi.  
\- Violet, j'ai dit que je n'étais pas d'accord.  
\- Ok, parfois, il lit des livres que tu comprendrais pas, et du sport, il en fait pas, et je sais que t'aimerais mais…  
\- Ce n'est pas le problème et tu le sais très bien

Vivian observant cette conversation posa sa main sur celle de son mari :

\- Il est si terrible que ça, ce garçon ?

Ben eut un long soupir :

\- Il a des pensées… Disons, dangereuses. Il n'a encore rien fait, mais il… Il pense à des meurtres, je ne veux pas que notre fille sorte avec ça.  
\- Ce n'est pas « ça » c'est Tate. Et il est juste un garçon très sensible ! répliqua Violet, l'air tout de même agacée  
\- Violet, je ne veux pas, c'est tout ! s'exclama son père  
\- Il ne t'as pas touché Violet ? demanda Vivian : Parce que s'il ne t'as rien fait, et que tu l'aimes…Je dirais que vous allez bien ensemble.

Elle passa une main dans les cheveux de sa fille, caressant doucement sa chevelure :

\- Je sais que tu es assez futée pour savoir choisir les bonnes personnes avec qui être.

Violet eut une lueur de bonheur dans les yeux. Elle aimait beaucoup son père, mais il était vrai qu'elle préférait tout de même sa mère. Sa mère, elle au moins, semblait la comprendre.  
Se tournant finalement vers son père, l'air déterminée mais surtout très amusée, elle lâcha :

\- T'en fais pas, tu l'aimeras. Pendant au moins une semaine ou un mois, comme moi.  
\- Violet !

Se levant de sa chaise, la demoiselle s'en alla de table en débarrassant.  
Elle savait que son amour pour Tate durerait plus, de toute façon, mais elle voulait… Elle voulait conclure avant de sortir de table, et faire en sorte d'embêter un peu plus Ben.

De toute façon, Ben pourrait dire ce qu'il voudrait, être majoritairement négatif quant à ce couple : Violet resterait avec Tate. Qu'importe s'il était agressif, parfois presque terrorisant. Elle l'aimait. Et elle aimait même ce côté flippant.  
Il avait été là pour elle. Il était celui qui ne l'avait pas jugé quand elle s'était coupé les veines. Il était celui qui lui avait déjà allumé sa cigarette, sans lui reprocher de fumer. Il était celui qui avait tant pleuré devant elle, si fragile garçon, qu'elle avait tenu pour le protéger.

Alors qu'elle s'approchait de la fenêtre de sa chambre, elle vit la chambre de Tate un peu allumée, et se mit sur son lit, en souriant doucement.

Elle se fichait bien de mettre un frein à la thérapie de Tate, elle voulait juste être avec lui.  
Parce que c'était son amoureux à elle. Et que son père finirait bien par l'accepter.

Fin


End file.
